zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gyorg Pair
|caption = The Gyorg Pair |firstgame = The Minish Cap (2005) |games = |found = Palace of Winds |weapon = Energy |eweapon = Roc's Cape Sword |spoils = Wind Element Heart Container }} The are the bosses of the Palace of Winds, the fifth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. They are two manta ray-like creatures that soar on the wind. Story The Palace of Winds is a massive floating fortress that floats high above Hyrule's Cloud Tops, and was moved up into the sky by the members of the Wind Tribe. When they did this, they took the Wind Element with them and placed it at the heart of the Palace of Winds. Some time afterward, the Wind Tribe continued to guard the Palace of Winds but did not venture into it very often due to an infestation of monsters. In truth, a Gyorg Pair had descended from the skies and turned the Wind Tribe's Palace of Winds into their new home, seizing the Wind Element in the process. With the Wind Element's power, they flew high over the Palace of Winds and deterred many from entering for fear of attack. With the Palace of Winds now under their control, it was not long before monsters infested the Palace's lower levels as well. Years later, the hero Link embarks on a quest to retrieve the elements. Link receives assistance from the ghost of King Gustaf and enters the Cloud Tops, and eventually reaches the Palace of Winds with the help of the Wind Tribe. Link battles his way through the humongous structure, destroying countless monsters along the way, all the time in search of the Wind Element, the last of the four Elements needed to restore the Picori Blade's power and transform it into the sacred Four Sword. Eventually, he comes across a whirlwind that transports him to a large open area where he is confronted by the the Gyorg Pair. He eventually defeats the two enemies and retrieves the final Element. Battle As soon as Link enters the battle room, he lands on the back of a blue male Gyorg who will deposit him on the back of the red female. In order to defeat the Gyorg Pair, Link must use the power of the White Sword to replicate himself by the use of the shining tiles on the Red's back. Then, he must use the power of three to simultaneously hit all three of the open eyes on the Red Gyorg. Once the Red Gyorg has taken some damage, its eyes will explode. Link has to jump onto the back of the blue male Gyorg and attack each eye when it opens. The Blue Gyorg attacks Link by spinning its tail over its body while Link is on it, which Link must jump over using the Roc's Cape. It will then force Link back onto the Red Gyorg. After a few rounds, Link and his clones have to dodge fireballs fired from the Blue Gyorg while on the red one. The Blue will also fly past from either side of the screen, doing barrel rolls to prevent Link from landing on it in an effort to shove Link off its partner or interrupt him. Later, the Red Gyorg releases tiny green Gyorgs periodically from its mouth to add more interference with Link's attacks. These fly in specific patterns, and are very weak, sometimes dropping Hearts when defeated. An alternative method to using the replicating tiles on the red Gyorg is to use the Downthrust in the center of the Gyorg's eye pattern when the eyes open. This can require precise placement for some eye patterns, but the impact can hit all the open eyes at once. A Remote Bomb timed with a sword attack can also work. After taking enough damage, the Gyorgs are defeated once and for all, landing Link on the summit of the Palace of Winds. Video See also * Gyorg es:Gyorg (The Minish Cap) Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap bosses Category:Fish